Satellites provide a mechanism for transmitting data from terrestrial locations to other terrestrial locations. Satellites are useful when transmit distances are long, so that ‘line of sight’ transmission is impractical, and when the use of wireline data transmission is unavailable. Satellite data transmission is wireless and consequently subject to interference from terrestrial weather and electromagnetic emission. Bandwidth for satellite transmission is also expensive relative to other forms of data communication.